thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Thornapple
Thornapple (b.1982; d. 2074) was the lone daughter of a Nazi nurse and an English transport pilot. Her parents met at a conference in redacted regarding inter-regime love, and promptly had at it, producing little Thornapple in April of 1982. http:// History Thornapple was a precocious child, playing with Lego, kitchen knives and her father's new toy - the Commodore Amiga 64. Playing on the computer, Thornapple launched her fledging gamer career, playing notably Sid Meier's Civilization and Populous. One day her father brought home a new gadget, called a modem, enabling young Thornapple to access bulletin boards, and eventually CompuServe. There, Thornapple had her first taste of Role-Playing Games (RPGs), MUD's and chat rooms. It was here that little Thornapple learned to ply her wares to get what she needed from older, desperate men. As Thornapple grew older, and her computer was upgraded, so too, did she acquire the most recent versions of Civilization. With the advent of graphics-enabled internet and IRC, she reached whole new levels of cyber-whore, chatting with freaky strangers until all hours of the night, downloading hours of music from the newly launched Napster, maxing out her parent's crappy 56k connection. Not long after, during Christmas break, the family upgraded to a infinitely faster cable connection. Within a week, the family received notice that they were exceeding their alloted bandwidth by 150%. A year later, in 1996, the 14 year old Thornapple received a letter from the American organization RIAA, accusing her of pirating on a massive scale, and demanding she not only cease and desist, but remove all illegal copies of files she was in possession of. By 2000, Thornapple was the center of a massive music and video piracy ring, supplying the newest Britney Spears and Backstreet Boys albums and music videos weeks before they were officially released. After she graduated from high school in the same year, Thornapple decided to move on from her pirating ways. After started university, she fell victim to a new plague sweeping the lands... called Everquest. Causing an extreme compulsion to spend days at a time in front of a computer screen, looking at the shapely behind of a Dark Elf with a whip, and extreme apathy and lethargy, Everquest lead to Thornapple's temporary demise at university. The following summer, Thornapple was able to throw down the shackles of Everquest finding new diseases such as Dark Age of Camelot which she was afflicted with for several years following. World of Warcraft took its place, causing similar symptoms to Everquest. Luckily Thornapple was finally able to recover in 2005. redacted Little is known of her activities, until her death in 2016 from a massive brain edema. http:// TLDR During Thornapple's World of Warcraft affliction, she frequented the game's Off-Topic forums for looking for solace and comfort from fellow sufferers. She found some peace, but then heard of a forum called MIM, that was a safe haven from the persecution many fellow sufferers endured. There, she thought she found the promised land, but it turned out that MiM was no Eden. It was ruled by a bitchy fat tyrant and some weirdos, and although for a brief period it was alright, the forum soon showed its true colours. Shit went down, and a new forum was created by Clamz, Mep and other freedom fighters, but it wasn't meant to be. The core posters of MiM refused to leave their haven, despite the horrible despot ruling the forum. KEK became a target of the infamous TLDR, whom Thornapple once feared and cowered before. As KeK was raided, there was no place to go, except to the barbed embrace of TLDR. Timid at first, Thornapple proved herself to be an acceptable poster during one of the SS Raistlin wars. Raistlin appeared at TLDR, but quickly fled from the onslaught of flames emanating from Thornapple. http:// Posting Style Thornapple's posts were often filled with drug-addled hippy gibberish, unable to stand up against the sheer indomitable force of TLDR's posters. For the first months, she was often ridiculed for being so easy to troll and harass, but her skin hardened, her wits sharpened, and her inner bitch was released. At the height of her posting, her posts varied from viscious flames against members she disliked, to motherly advice posts, to creepy posts hitting on her much younger male compatriots. Category:People Category:TLDR Members Category:Inactive Posters